A universal tool which can control the water supply plumbing during repairs wherever the problem is located is greatly needed. Presently, miscellaneous tools are used and one must know where the problem is located in order to know what type of tool and which municipal department should be called. Presently, a plumber may be contacted regarding leaky plumbing. By the time he determines where the problem area is and determines what tools may be needed, substantial water damage has already occurred. At the present time, the plumber must determine the location of the leak. If the water supply should be turned off within building, one type of tool is required. If the water supply must be turned off at the street, another tool is required. If the water supply must be turned off at the street or fire hydrant, Emergency Services must be called in most cities. Therefore, minimizing the amount of time required to get the proper tool in the selected location will minimize water spillage and damage from any given water supply problem.
At present, when a fire hydrant is damaged, as when a motorist drives over a hydrant, water gushes out. If the fire department is called, and if a fire engine is first on the scene, there are typically no tools or inadequate tools available to shut off the utility water supply. The fire hydrant can be turned off by the fire department, but the utility water controls require a different tool because the fixture turning the water and off is different than on a fire hydrant. The municipal water supplier is then called to turn off the utility water valve. By the time the municipal water supplier truck arrives at the scene with the utility shut off tool, large amounts of water have been released into the streets.